Adventure Lake
by drumgirl94
Summary: They are in the digital world looking for Calumon. Rika got away from the group after she met Ryo. Now she's at a lake and something amazing happens. Note: They are a little bit older than in the TV-Show (Rika 16, Ryo about 17 or 18)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's my first fanfic so please be gentle with me...btw, I'm from germany, so sorry for wrong spelling or grammar**

* * *

After she met this guy, she couldn't think straight. She felt this pressure in her stomach. First Rika thought, she was getting sick, but the longer she was around this blue-eyes, good-looking and charming guy, the more she felt herself being attracted to him. She should think about finding Calumon, but everything in her mind went to the legendary Tamer.

That's one of the reasons, or even THE reason, she left the group and tried to get along on her own. Well, Renamon was with her. As they walked through the forest, Rika tried to focus on something else than him. She was lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she almost stepped into a lake.

The girl looked up and was pretty amazed. Normally she wasn't the sort of girl that enjoyed sunsets or beautiful lakes and stuff, but after weeks in the digital world, walking through almost just desert, this forest with its beautiful lake and fairy-like creatures sort of impressed her, even made her feel better. She sat down in the grass, took of her shoes and socks and put her feet into the water.

She laid back, her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes. Renamon was sitting in a tree nearby and watched her. The fox-like creature was happy that Rika could relax a bit. She seemed stressed out in the last few hours. Exactly since she met Ryo…

Suddenly the digimon heard a sound and turned around

The girl just relaxed, she was even able to think about something else than Ryo.

The water felt warm. Rika sat up and put her legs deeper into the lake. She looked around. Nobody was there. "Renamon?" "Yes Rika!" "Go for a walk and make sure nobody disturbs me. I wanna go swim." The fox disappeared and Rika took off the rest of her clothes. She stepped carefully in the water, the first cold making her shiver a bit. But after a few minutes it felt wonderful. She never experienced the feeling of swimming naked. Well, she was only 16, but the rest of the girls in her class talked about stuff like that. Love, kissing boys, the first time, sex in general. Topics, Rika didn't want to have anything to do with. But now she started to like thinking about it.

"Hello wildcat!" Rika frightened and turned around. Standing in the water, she placed her hands protectively over her breasts and blushed. "Don't worry princess, I can't see anything from here." He smirked. "Fuck off, Akiyama!", she tried to shout, but everything that left her throat was little more than a squeak. Ryo chuckled and the girl turned around, her back to him. She was mad at herself. She couldn't tell why, she was just mad at herself. She turned her head and saw the young man taking off his shirt, showing his well formed and trained body. She stared at him, felt her heartbeat fasten and an unknown feeling crawling up and down her entire body.

"You don't mind if I come in, do you read-head?" It took a moment for Rika to catch her breath and before she could answer, Ryo jumped into the water and swam towards her. In every normal case she would have screamed or panicked or got the hell outta there, but not that time. As he came near her, she tilted her head, ashamed of being naked. She has never been ashamed of her body, but she also has never been with a boy before in such a situation.

By now he was right in front of her. He gently put his forefinger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. For one thing she wanted to punch him for being this bold and saucy and escape from this situation, but somehow…she felt excited, her heart pounded like it wanted to jump out of her chest. She couldn't avert her look, while Ryo looked up and down her whole body and stopped at the height of her eyes. "Damn, you're beautiful, Pumpkin!" The boy smiled, but not the usual pretty-and-handsome-boy-smile. No, that smile was honest, warm and full of joy and love. Ryo was serious about what he said and did. He carefully placed one hand on her cheek, brought his face closer and closer to hers and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Rika's brain was in overdrive. Thousands of different thoughts hit her mind, but she couldn't think straight. The only thing that was clear in her head was that she wanted to kiss him. Right now. She wanted to taste his lips, feel the excitement and enjoy the feeling of being loved. It seemed like an eternity, but finally … their lips met for the very first time.

First it was shy and diffident, but the longer they kissed, the more passionate it got. The girl lifted her arms und wrapped them around his neck, while his hand slowly discovered everything down her body, stopping at her hip and pulling her closer, so her nude chests touched. They felt an energy shot through their bodies as their naked flesh came together.

Rika pushed him away and stared at him. He looked surprised, but before he could even ask: "What?", she came back, pressed her body against his and mumbled a quiet: "Don't talk!", into the following kiss.

* * *

**that's it so far...what do you think of this idea? pls comment**

**thx for reading ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, but here's the second half of the story...Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

With one hand she caressed his hair, with her other one she started an adventure of exploring his body. Down his trained chest, over the belly plus six-pack, to his waistband. Ryo wrapped one of his arms around her waist and gently ran up and down her back with his other hand. Suddenly he stopped the passionate kissing. Rika was surprised: "What?" He grinned at her, what made her smile, too. "You know…I've been waiting for this for a pretty long time", Ryo started, "Since I met you a few years ago…at this card tournament, remember?" Of course she did. "Where you embarrassed me by kicking me of and made me loose? And didn't even remember me when we first met again a few days ago?" She sounded serious but she had a grin on her face. The young man didn't know how to react. So Rika took his hand and led him out of the water. He was positively surprised. After all, the girl was still naked, but she didn't seem to care about it.

As soon as they reached the shoreline and stepped out of the water, Ryo lost his face expression and stood there, mouth open, staring at her. She watched him, chuckling. "So the legendary Tamer is speechless…always wondered, if I would ever live to see that! Can't handle a true Wildcat, huh?"

He tried to get himself together. Finally he said: "I can't believe how beautiful you are!" With that he headed towards her, throwing them to the ground and kissing her again.

Rika could feel something, a feeling of pure well-being, passion and lust. Their bodies heated up as they started to touch and pet each other. While Ryo kissed her neck she stroked his hair with one hand and tried to open his pants with the other one. As he realized it, he grinned into the kiss: "Going fast, huh Pumpkin?" "Hey, I am already naked, so take these damn pants off, Akiyama!" They both laughed as Ryo lifted and unzipped his jeans. Rika took her chance and turned them around, so she was on top. "I'm not a passive person, you should know that!" The young man chuckled: "Whatever you want, Wildcat! Like I said, going fast on your first ride, eh?" She grinned and pulled his pants off ultimately which showed Ryos manhood on the top of its work.

She had never seen this for real, it made her feel strange but also more excited. She leaned over him and kissed him…passionate but also loving. "Only you make me feel this way, Rika." He switched positions again, but Rika didn't mind. It was the first time he called her by her first name. It felt kinda nice. While kissing, she widened her legs and Ryo slowly lay between them and on top of her body, his weight carried on his elbows.

After kissing her for a few minutes, he asked gently: "You really want this?" He was nervous, too. After all, it was his first time, too. Rika looked at him, smiling from her head to her feet: "Seems like you're nervous…Come on, Akiyama. I'm the one that should be nervous, not you!" "It's MY first time, too…" "Then it's even more special, Ryo", she said, pulling him into another kiss. "Do it, I'm ready", the girl whispered into their kissing and he slowly entered her.

A brief pain made its way up her body and she exclaimed in pain. The boy stopped immediately: "Are you okay?" She smiled: "Yeah, I've heard it hurts the first time, just …" She kissed him gently on his lips: "Go on!" He continued and it was the most wonderful feeling he ever felt. With every thrust he entered her deeper and faster. She forced herself not to groan, but the pleasure he brought her right know was more than she could take and she gave in on the passion. A soft groan left her throat, while she lifted her waist to feel him even deeper inside her. Ryo also couldn't stop him from groaning. He had to get himself together, he already was close to his climax. He tried to distract him from what was going on down their bodies by kissing Rika on her lips, her neck, her neckline down to her breasts.

Rika moaned in pleasure while Ryo teased her nipple. He played around them with his tongue, even bit them a bit. The girl buried her hands in his hair and pulled it. She enjoyed every touch of him. "Ryo…don't…stop" Rika was gasping. She was close, but she didn't want this to end. It felt so natural with him…honest and truly loving. "Rika…I …can't hold it…any longer!" "OH RYO!" They both collapsed…exhausted, thrilled, happy. He rested his head on her chest, panting for air. She stroked his messy hair and just smiled, her eyes closed.

After a few minutes to calm themselves down, he lifted his head and she looked down at him. Smiling, he couldn't avert his look from her beautiful purple eyes. He pulled himself up and kissed her. "I can't help it, Wildcat. I think…I think I…" He stammered. She kissed him back. "Just say it, Hotshot!" "I love you Pumpkin!" She felt happiness rushing through every inch of her body. Rika blushed: "I love you, too Hero-Boy." They lay down and she snuggled into his arm…'I love you, too Hero-Boy' The words still echoing in her mind, she smiled. She never thought about ever saying these words, especially to Ryo…But that's how life shots at you. You can't prevent of these kind of things.

With the most happy expressions on their faces, they fell asleep, excited what the future might hold for them…

* * *

**Thanks to the 2 Reviews**

**Happy End! Hope, you liked it...Please Review**


End file.
